


it was a one night stand 'til i woke up next to you

by louieezus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, One Night Stand AU, Smut, Top Louis, bit fluffy i hope, side Sophiam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louieezus/pseuds/louieezus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis tried to focus on liam & sophia's holdiay planning, he really did, but there was this hot brunette at the bar that he just couldn't take his eyes off.</p><p>or the AU where h&l meet at a club, fuck, and neither of them wants to go (loosely based on don't you go - all time low)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was a one night stand 'til i woke up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> title from don't you go by all time low (check out future hearts if you haven't already, it's a pretty rad album).
> 
> this went veeerrrryy slightly more sub/dom than i expected it to (though it's still pretty tame), and also contains far too many bracketed clauses.
> 
> enjoy.

Louis wanted to slam his head on the table when Liam brought up _yet another_ possible holiday destination for himself and Sophia before the twins arrived. It wasn’t that Louis didn’t enjoy spending time with his best mate and his fiancée, it was just that he wasn’t sure he could bear sitting through more conversations about romantic retreats to hot climates while he himself hadn’t had a date in months and was barely paying his rent without Liam’s help.

It had only been six months since Liam had moved out to live with Sophia, impregnated her and proposed, and honestly, Louis was struggling. He made just about enough from his nine ‘til five job to afford to stay in his two bedroom flat and buy food. He’d been trying to get a roommate for ages, because he really could not be arsed to move out. Of course, Liam had offered his help multiple times and, of course, Louis had turned every single one down. He could bloody well make enough to live off without his best mate giving him loans. It was one hundred per cent not happening.

And the thing was, Louis didn’t _want_ a roommate, he didn’t _want_ a new flat, and he sure as hell didn’t want a relationship. He just wanted to be able to pay his bills and, hey, he wouldn’t turn down the odd fuck. But here he was, in his local with his successful friend, only drinking one beer because: a) that was all he could afford and; b) he knew that if he got pissed, Liam would take him to his and Sophia’s swanky new apartment and he really, _really_ didn’t want to put himself through that.

“Oh, how about Morocco?!” Liam exclaimed, “I hear Marrakesh is lovely in May.”

Louis took another swig of his beer as Liam and Sophia discussed the pros and cons of North African markets. He was just eyeing up the Smirnoff when a boy walked up to the bar. Well, Louis says a boy, but really, he couldn’t have been any less than twenty and judging by what he was carrying over to his table of four, he wasn’t inexperienced in drinking. Louis watched him share the drinks amongst his friends before returning to the bar to grab his own. As he turned around, he caught Louis’ eyes and did a double take. Though Louis had been watching the boy for the past minute or so, he choked on the air a little when he faced him straight on. He had green eyes that twinkled at him across the room, paired with sinfully pink lips (was he wearing lipstick?) and a sharp, low jaw line. His long brown curls were held off his face with a ridiculous floral head scarf, and Louis had the sudden desire to rip it off him. And finally, just to torture Louis, he was wearing skin tight jeans and a practically transparent shirt, unbuttoned to reveal most of his torso. Louis had several tattoos of his own, but never had he been more attracted to the black ink that spiralled over this man’s chest.

“What do you think, Lou? Morocco or Rome?” Liam asked.

Louis turned towards him, blinking, and replied, “What?”

Liam sighed and slumped his hands onto the table, “What’s up, mate?”

“Nothing.” Louis exhaled, “I’m fine. I was just…you guys want something to drink?”

“I thought you were sticking to one for tonight.” Sophia raised her eyebrows.

“Not alcohol, Soph, you don’t really think I’m gonna suggest that while you’re pregnant, do you?” Louis rolled his eyes, wondering again why his friends insisted on treating him like a child.

“Alright, yeah I’ll just have some water, since you’re offering.” Sophia replied warily. To be fair, it was true, Louis would never offer to get a round of drinks without an ulterior motive, but the hot brunette was going back to the bar and he was feeling that fantastic kind of drunk where he’d had just enough to make him feel confident, but not so much that he was going to make an utter tit of himself (he hoped).

“Great. Another pint, Li?” Louis grabbed the glasses as Liam nodded cautiously and sauntered over to the bar.

He slid the glasses onto the bar, attempting to stay suave, and replied, “Two Stellas and a glass of water, please.”

“You don’t seem drunk enough to be ordering water yet, mate,” The tall brunette he’d been eyeing up turned to him.

And, shit, he suddenly wasn’t feeling quite so confident. The man’s green eyes seemed even more infinite from here and, fuck, Louis wanted his lips on his own. Thank God he’d worn his best tank top.

“Oh,” Louis coughed, “No, it’s for my friend over there. She’s pregnant.”

The guy laughed, and Louis never felt so proud of saying something so completely ridiculous.

He held out his hand, “Hi, I’m Harry.”

Louis reluctantly shook it, afraid his knees might buckle at the contact, and replied, “Louis.”

“So, Louis, considering you referred to her as your friend, and told a random stranger that she’s pregnant, I’m assuming the baby she’s carrying isn’t yours.”

“Oh, yeah, no! She’s my mate’s fiancée,” Louis paused before thinking, ‘what the hell’, and added, “I don’t really swing that way.”

The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched up, but Louis’ gaze was pulled away by the barman tapping his arm and asking him to hand over the money.

“Well, I’d better get back to my friends, but, uh…I hope I’ll see you later?” Harry’s voice had gone from confident to unsure, and Louis had an immediate urge to reassure him that he was one hundred per cent into him.

“Yeah, yeah absolutely! See you, Harry.” Louis definitely went straight back to Liam and Sophia with the drinks and he definitely, definitely did not stare at Harry’s back for several seconds as he walked away.

 

 

It was about an hour and a lot of teasing from Liam later when the music cranked up a notch and Louis suggested moving into the dance area. By this point he’d had a fair bit more to drink than he’d expected , but hey, he’d spent two years living with Niall, he could take it. Sophia had headed home about twenty minutes beforehand, insisting that she’d be fine on her own and scolding Liam for assuming she wouldn’t be.

Louis shoved his way through to the centre of the dance floor, Liam in tow and putting his sizeable bum to good use (not that he’d hadn’t been grateful for it before, he’d discovered it to be quite the boy wrangler). They were playing some sort of dance shit that Louis completely disapproved of, but he was too buzzed to really care. He was out partying with his best mate for the first time in months and, fuck, was that Harry over there? A turn of the curly head confirmed to Louis that yes, it was Harry (how could it not have been with _that_ hair?), and Louis’ heart rate was picking up steadily.

Harry’s eyes quickly locked with Louis’ own, and with a tiny smirk he moved his way over. It was apparent that he was a terrible dancer in a sort of wonderful way, and Louis hated the effect it was having on him.

“Hey.”

Louis looked up slightly because, suddenly, this boy was standing over him, turning him around and _fucking grinding against him_ as the music changed to something more slow and sensual. Louis groaned a little, screwing his eyes shut and asking the gods, ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’. Composure finally regained, Louis rolled his head back, eyes closed and face relaxed into something that was hopefully mildly attractive.

Harry’s stifled moan seemed to indicate that something was working, whether it be Louis’ face, noises, or arse against Harry’s crotch. Louis let a small smile slip, before realising he’d completely forgotten about Liam for several minutes. Looking up, he saw his friend standing on the other side of the dance floor with his arms crossed over his chest but a grin on his face. Louis gave him an ashamed smile, but Liam just winked, tapped his watch and headed out. For a moment, Louis felt guilty, but he knew that he wanted to get back to Sophia, and it was getting a bit late for him nowadays, really.

Any thoughts of Liam were swiftly replaced by the realisation that Harry’s hands were on his hips (they practically spanned his whole waist too, Louis bit his lip) and he was _hard._ Louis had caused a hot guy to get more than a semi in a club just from dancing against him. This night really was looking up. Then suddenly there was hot breath on his ear and he felt Harry’s chest rumble, “Wanna get out of here?”

Louis had always found that being a bit smaller was useful for getting out of a crowd, and with his hand fixed around Harry’s wrist, they were out on the pavement within seconds.

Harry let out a breathy laugh, his cheeks flushing pink. It was probably from the cold, Louis reminded himself. And yes, it was pretty chilly, but Louis’ bare arms didn’t have a single goosebump. Harry seemed to radiate this kind of heat, and Louis could feel it also travelling up through his palm like bursts of electricity.

“So, where to?”

“Uh,” Harry chewed his lip in a way that was far too endearing for the situation they were in, “mine’s a five minute cab drive away. I mean, that’s if you want to -”

“Yes.” Louis held out his arm for a taxi, “Yes. I do want to go to yours.”

Harry’s face split into a grin as they bundled into the cab, middle seat between them like an ocean. Harry’s hand slipped onto Louis’ inner thigh. Louis threw him a glare, stomach flipping, but Harry’s smile only widened. Louis breathed deeply and stared intently out of the window, repeating to himself that he’s twenty six fucking years old, and he can last a five minute cab ride.

A few minutes later and Harry was shoving what looked like far more than a five minute fare, even in London, through the window. This time it was him grabbing Louis’ hand, sprinting up the steps and in through the door. Harry bashed on the lift button over and over like a child, while Louis started sucking bruises into his arm. In Louis’ opinion, it was never to early to start marking up, even if they hadn’t kissed yet.

When the elevator doors finally popped open, Harry hauled them both in and pressed the button for his floor in nano-seconds, before slamming Louis up against the side and crashing his lips against Louis’ own. It was like no other first kiss Louis had ever experienced; it wasn’t nervous or sweet, but Louis could still feel so much through it. He slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth in a matter of seconds, and then suddenly Harry was lifting him like he weighed nothing. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, eyes opening in surprise but never breaking off from the kiss. The doors pinged open and Harry backed out, hands dropping to Louis’ bum and opening his apartment door with remarkable grace.

He placed Louis gently on the ground (Louis was only mildly frustrated at having his height used against him in such a way) and began fiddling with the hem of his shirt and they pressed against the wall.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Lou. I’ve wanted to get my hands on you since I saw you.” Harry pressed sweeter, chaste kisses to the corners of Louis’ mouth.

“Says you, mate,” Louis squeaked as Harry started sucking on his neck, “I’m not the one wearing painted-on jeans and a see-through shirt.”

Harry giggled, he actually _giggled,_ “Yeah, but please tell me you wear these tops every day because, oh God, your arms.”

Louis pulled Harry towards what he hoped was his bedroom, laughing as Harry stroked his arms with his hands and lips.

“You know,” Harry murmured as he tackled Louis to the bed, attacking him with kisses, “When I thought you were drinking water, I was like, ‘wow, what a cool guy, staying sensible, being healthy’.”

“Well,” Louis chuckled as he pulled Harry’s shirt up over his head, “if you’re looking for health and sensibility, I’m not quite the one to go for, babe.”

Harry laughed, “I’d better help you out with that then, hmm? Drink some water, eat some fruit…”

“Right now there’s something I’d much rather eat than fruit.” Louis smirked.

“Tut tut. It’s important to eat organic, y’know.” Harry fiddled with Louis’ belt buckle.

“Is your ass not derived from living matter?” Louis raised his eyebrows and flipped them over, straddling Harry’s torso.

“Touché.” Harry grinned.

Louis’ closed mouth dropped open and he brought his face closer to Harry’s chest, fingers tracing along his skin, “Wait a second…do you have three nipples?”

Harry sighed, but pointed to the other side of his ribcage and corrected, “Four.”

“Oh my god!” Louis’ eyes lit up.

“Go on, tell me I’m a freak.” Harry joked.

“Are you kidding me? Twice the fun!” Louis started rubbing circles on the smaller nipples.

“Well,” Harry attempted to laugh as he squirmed, “never heard anyone - never thought about it like that before.”

“God, they’re really sensitive, aren’t they?” Harry nodded, “Fuck, I’m gonna take you apart, Haz. You’re gonna be begging for it.”

Louis wasn’t sure where the nickname had come from. Or the rest. He froze, terrified he’d gone to far and opened his mouth to apologise when -

Harry gulped, “Fuck, shit Lou, yeah. Please. Please just -”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis regained his confidence, hardening further at what his mere words were doing to the man beneath him. He pressed quick kisses to his lips before sliding down and working his tongue around Harry’s nipples in slow, drawn-out circles. He felt Harry’s chest move up and down unevenly, heard his shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself. He sucked a little, and bit gently before moving onto the next.

After minutes spent thoroughly marking his chest and arms, Louis began leisurely moving down, unzipping Harry’s jeans and shucking them down to his ankles. Harry was already whimpering beneath him, but managed to reach up to pull off his jeans, abs clenching.

“You know, these jeans are hot and all, but they’re not that practical.” Louis joked as he helped remove Harry’s trousers.

“What do you mean? Ultra skinny, not the most practical of jeans?” Harry mock-appalled.

Louis giggled to himself as he pulled down the waistband of Harry’s underwear, wondering how they were having these kinds of conversations when Louis was going down on him. He had to swallow his breath when he pulled off Harry’s tight black boxer briefs (not that they left an awful lot to the imagination anyway). The thing was, Louis was big, he knew that, but Harry…he was a whole other level. He was _huge._

“Don’t forget to give me lots of notice when you’re gonna fuck me.” Louis gulped.

Though it was meant as a joke, Louis quickly realised that it could most definitely be taken in a this-could-happen-again-and-isn’t-just-a-fuck-with-a-guy-from-the-bar kinda way. But Harry just laughed and waggled his eyebrows, despite being what looked uncomfortably hard.

“K, I…I’m gonna eat you out now, alright? Just tell me if you want me to stop.” Louis said, confidence high. It was incredible how quickly Harry shifted from haughtily amused to wide-eyed, begging and nodding like crazy. Louis tried to contain a smile as he moved further down, in between Harry’s legs, and removed his jeans in the process. He wasn’t usually a big one for rim jobs (not for giving them, anyway), but as soon as he had seen Harry, he’d just wanted to taste him. He looked so gorgeous and fresh and he just knew that even his sweat would taste like the stars. Also, he really wanted to see what Harry would look like from that perspective.

So Louis started off slow, drawing a long line with his tongue, carefully watching Harry’s expression slacken. He looked fucking fantastic, and he’d barely got started. He began circling his hole, teasing the muscle open and listening to Harry’s little whimpers as he relaxed and tensed at the same time. Louis wanted to drag it out, he really did, but he wasn’t experienced at being super-dom and to be honest, he didn’t really like it. He was getting impatient, just wanted to see Harry fall apart. However, he wanted to have a good view and he absolutely needed the first time to be whilst he was fucking him into the mattress.

“You’re gonna have to hold out there, love. Only want you to come when I’m fucking you, okay?” Louis was careful not to sound to forceful, he really didn’t want Harry to not be enjoying any moment of this.

Harry nodded, eyes already glassy, and Louis continued his job, slowly pushing his tongue into Harry’s hole, feeling him open up around him. And yeah, arse was never going to taste _good,_ but it didn’t get much better than this. He swirled around, opening Harry up even further. After a minute or so, Louis was feeling Harry starting to get restless, so slicked up his fingers and added one in alongside. He gave Harry a moment to adjust, but he didn’t seem to be having much of a problem. He began slowly scissoring, spreading him open and adding one, two more fingers before he thought that either Harry or he was going to come on the spot.

He pulled away, sitting up and staring and Harry’s blissed-out face in awe. He cleared his throat, “Uh, lube, condom? Bedside draw, yeah?”

Harry’s eyes remained closed, mouth spreading into a soft smile and head slightly nodding.

Louis also bit back a grin as he leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of mango flavoured lube _(of fucking course)_ and one of only a few condoms. In a strange way it made Louis a little bit happy that Harry wasn’t having loads of random strangers take him home and fuck him. Not that it mattered. Louis rolled on the condom, swallowing a moan as he touched himself for the first time that night. He slicked himself up and resumed his position over Harry. He looked down, resting his hands on Harry’s biceps and kissing his forehead, “You ready?”

Harry grinned, “As I’ll ever be.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he slowly pushed into Harry. His light laughter stopped abruptly as he bottomed out and took in what was going on. Despite the ample prepping, Harry still felt perfectly tight and warm around him. He groaned, wishing he didn’t have to wear a condom but also greatly appreciating the way he was feeling despite the bit of rubber between the two of them.

“Lou,” Harry whispered, “Move.”

Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out slowly, almost all the way, before slamming back in with all the effort he could muster. The sound of the bed bashing against the wall and both of their moans spurred Louis on. He kept thrusting in and out, pace steady and seemingly hitting Harry’s prostate every time. And, fuck, Harry was loud.

“Lou, I’m close,” He shouted out, “fuck! Yeah, just there, oh my god. Harder!”

It was like every stupid porn Louis had ever watched, but with the words falling from Harry’s lips, it was all Louis could do to keep quiet and keep going, orgasm building rapidly in the pit of his stomach. Within seconds, Harry was spilling on both of their chests, untouched and suddenly silent. His screwed up face was enough to send Louis over the edge, too, and slumping onto his chest.

“Wow, okay. Well that was something else, wasn’t it?” Harry breathed, pulling Louis into his arms because, of _course_ he was a post-sex cuddler. Not that Louis minded at all.

“Sure was. But I reckon your neighbours are a little shocked.” Louis nestled his face in Harry’s neck, too tired and fucked-out to care what it meant.

“Ah, oh well, I’ll just bake them some muffins tomorrow to make up for it.” Harry sighed. Louis laughed and closed his eyes.

He’d known Harry for all of a few hours and all he wanted to do now was see him in a little apron, spilling flour on himself as he attempted to make muffins for his neighbours to apologise for having loud sex late at night. With him. That’s right, Louis was the one who caused those noises to come out of Harry, and he was weirdly proud of it.

They were sticky with come and completely disgusting, but they were both exhausted, and it was all Harry could do to press a kiss into Louis’ hair and curl his back into his chest.

 

 

Louis’ eyes were fluttering open because, why the fuck weren’t his blackout blinds down? It was then he realised that he wasn’t in his bed in his completely dark room at home, and he was curled around another person. Harry was still that perfect kind of warm without making them uncomfortably hot. Louis rubbed at his sore eyes and looked down at him, asleep and completely unaware. He felt a pang of jealousy that Harry could look like that whilst sleeping, whereas he himself was usually drooling a fair amount. His lips were slightly parted, breathing even and curls flopped to the side of his face.

It had been so long since Louis had actually stayed the night with someone else, or had someone else stay the night with him, that he couldn’t really remember what to do. He was fairly sure he was supposed to be leaving at some point very soon, preferably whilst Harry was still asleep, but he just couldn’t bring himself to move away. And he didn’t understand why. It was just sex. Admittedly, probably the best sex he’d had in years (or quite possibly his whole life), but nevertheless it was _just sex._ So why was he feeling this fucking magnetic pull towards the curled-up boy beside him?

It was decided, he needed to move. This really wasn’t what he had planned, and he would never hear the end of it from Liam if he found out that he’d stayed the night. Carefully, he crawled out from under the duvet and slipped into Harry’s en suite. He wet a towel as quietly as he could and cleaned himself off because, not matter how much he needed to get out, he wasn’t getting the tube covered in come. He quickly fixed his hair, wondering how his face could looked tired yet rejuvenated at the same time. It must have been all the fruit Harry was eating.

He quickly pulled on his jeans, t-shirt and Vans, checking that his phone was still in his back pocket (by some miracle of the high heavens, it was). Casting one last look towards Harry and thinking once again whether he should leave his number on the bedside table, he turned towards the door…slamming his knee into a cabinet. The whole piece rattled and the landline perched on the coaster toppled over, making a noise far louder than Louis imagined to be possible as it whacked onto the wood surface.

 _“Shit,”_ Louis muttered, grabbing the door handle in an attempt to make a quick getaway.

“Lou?” Came a deep, rumbling voice from the bed.

And God, he could have done it, could have just slipped out of the room and Harry wouldn’t have been able to do a thing about it. But his morning voice was crackly and warm, and all Louis could do was reply weakly, “Yes?”

“What’re - what are you doing?” He sat up a little, rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat.

“I, uh…I just -”

“Don’t go.” Harry leaned across the bed, looking Louis straight in the eye.

Fuck. He knew this was going to happen. Harry was clearly the of guy who would want to have morning cuddles and not care what it meant. And the thing was, Louis wanted to do that too. He wasn’t really sure why he shouldn’t, either. He didn’t have anyone or anything to get back to, but he was a little scared. It was just…he’d never been good with relationships. Not since his heart was broken aged nineteen, and then he stuck with a guy who put him down every day for two years. Those were the only two guys he’d ever cared enough to stay for, and both times they threw everything he gave them back in his face. Stomach twisting, he said, “You should know…I’m not very good at this. I’ve tried it a couple of times and it hasn’t really worked out for me. You obviously seem to be ready to trust me straight away, but I’m not sure…I’m not sure if I can do that.”

“Hey,” Harry replied softly, standing up to join Louis, sheets wrapped around him, “yeah, I like morning cuddles, but I haven’t wanted anyone to stay this much for a long time. It’s okay if you can’t trust me immediately, that’s so okay Louis, but do you think you might be willing to give it a go?”

How could he say no? Harry was looking down at him with those bloody soft emerald eyes and he hand a big hand on Louis’ upper arm and he just _couldn’t say no._ And the thing was, he didn’t want to. At all.

The words weren’t really coming, so Louis just pulled up onto his tiptoes and pressed his lips gently against Harry‘s. The slightly drunk haze that he’d been in last night hadn’t exaggerated any part of how good it was to kiss him. His velvet lips responded instantly, long arms wrapping round Louis and pulling him in. Last night had been so fierce, they had never been this gentle. Louis’ fingers slipped into Harry’s hair as they continued. After a few moments, he dropped his head against Harry’s chest and they just stood there, wrapped up in the sheets and in one another.

“You know, this is looking good for you, I make a mean fry-up.” Harry teased.

“Really?” Louis smirked, lifting his head and looking Harry in the eye, “I kinda fancied some fruit.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a load for reading!! as always kudos and comments (compliments or constructive criticism) are greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> ((on a side note if you're following my 'main fic' then i'm v v sorry but i'm having major block with it atm and will get started again as soon as i'm feeling it. until then enjoy a variety of weird-ass oneshot AUs))
> 
> tumblr: louieezus


End file.
